No es Justo
by xXSiekavizzaXx
Summary: Ella golpea la pared. La sangre brota de sus muñecas y los ataudes brillan por su ausencia. "No es justo..." Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

**No es Justo**

Los personajes de Icarly no me pertenecen.

OoOoOo

Ella golpeaba la pared con dureza, la sangre brotaba de sus muñecas. Lagrimas se deslizaban de sus mejillas. No lo podía creer… no del todo. No podía ser cierto. No… ellos no podían haber muerto… No el amor de su vida y su mejor amiga no podían estar muertos.

Las escenas se repetían en su cabeza… el beso que compartió con su ahora novio Freddie… la malteada que le obsequio Carly… y el tocino canadiense que le regalo Spencer… solo felicidad se sentía en ese momento y luego la sangre brotaba, lagrimas caían… todo en silencio quedaba.

Sam golpea la pared una vez mas, todas las personas presentes en el funeral la observan. Su hermana gemela Melanie suspiraba, su madre aprovecha para comer todo lo que pueda y solloza. Marissa Benson llora descontroladamente sobre el ataúd de su hijo. Spencer observa las flores blancas que cubren el ataúd de su hermanita. Se levanta y trata de calmar a Sam, ella no es la única que esta sufriendo. La abraza y sus ropas negras comienzan a humedecerse al compas de sus lágrimas.

-**No es justo, Spencer. No lo es…** Solloza en los brazos de su amigo.

-**Nada en la vida lo es, Sam…** El también solloza en silencio.

No se si seguirlo o no. Dejen reviews y ya veré si lo continuare. Es mi primera historia no sean duros con ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Icarly no me pertenecen.

OoOoOo

Lluvia caía del cielo, para acompañar la triste despedida de Freddie Benson y de Carly Shay. Sam estaba llorando frente a la tumba de su novio mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer su rostro. Los ataúdes brillaban por su ausencia. ¿Dónde estaba el ataúd de Carly? Enterrado en el suelo donde todos llegamos a parar.

Sam acaricio con dulzura la lapida que tenia escrito el nombre de Fredward "Freddie" Benson y dejo sobre ella las rosas rojas que le había comprado. Camino unos pasos y se encontró frente a la tumba de su amiga Carly. Quien estaba enterrada no muy lejos del lugar en el que hallaba yacente Freddie.

Dejo las flores en la tumba y leyó el nombre escrito una vez mas Carlotta "Carly" Shay y lloro en silencio; miro al cielo y la lluvia comenzó a caer con mas fuerza y con ella los recuerdos de Sam la llevaron a ese día cruel en el cual su amiga y su novio perdieron la vida.

_Freddie y Sam estaban a punto de cumplir un año de ser novios. Freddie quería darle el mejor de los regalos; así que decidió hablar con su amiga Carly. Ella le recomendó una cena en el restaurante que habían abierto con brevedad en la zona. En el cual servían los mejores cortes de carne, en total: ¡más de 100 platos variados! Al joven le pareció buena idea e hizo una reservación en el restaurante. _

_Cuando Sam se entero le sonrió; mas le dijo que en su aniversario ella deseaba que estuvieran presentes Carly y Spencer. Pronto los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron al restaurante. _

_-Esta carne esta deliciosa. Dijo la rubia mientras devoraba el plato que tenia frente a ella. _

_-Tienes razón Sam. Dijo su amiga mientras también comía; una porción un poco menor que la de su amiga. _

_De pronto un mesero quiso pasarse de listo con Sam y trato de tocarla; recibiendo un puñetazo por parte de la rubia; uno por parte de Freddie y una cachetada por parte de Carly. El sujeto decidió que las cosas no se quedarían así. _

_Vertió un poco de veneno en dos vasos que contenían malteadas en su interior y se los ofreció a Freddie y a Carly… ambos los tomaron sin preocuparles su contenido…_

_Horas más tarde en los noticiarios de Seattle se informaba de la muerte de Freddie Benson y de Carly Shay. Y también de la captura de su asesino… _

**Bien aquí llego este capitulo.**

Realmente nunca espere tener 9 reviews. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y estos comentarios fueron un lindo regalo. A propósito soy una chica para quienes me dieron la bienvenida al fanfiction. Les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron su comentario, le pusieron una alerta a la historia o la colocaron de favorita. Gracias a:

**Leslie Princess Seddie, nerdy22, Icarly-seddie, jennmcfan, purplehAM138, Isabel Kagamine**, **chico cj seddie, caaro13, icarlyforever.**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Icarly no me pertenecen.

**OoOoOo**

-**Sam ¿Quieres un poco de café?** Le pregunto su hermana gemela mientras ella se servía un poco en una taza.

Sam parecía no escucharla, seguía recordando como había ocurrido la muerte de su amiga y del amor de su vida. Agarro la taza que le ofrecía su hermana y sin quererlo la tiro al suelo. El cristal se rompió y el líquido se derramo en el suelo. Varias lagrimas recorrieron su rostro una vez mas y en aquel liquido derramado recordó como había transcurrido la muerte de Carly y poco después la de Freddie…

_Freddie y Carly tomaban sus malteadas sin siquiera preocuparse por su contenido. El sabor de las mismas era extraño, tenía un toque peculiarmente amargo. Sin embargo no le consideraron de importancia y se tomaron todo el contenido. La cena transcurrió con normalidad mientras los dos celebrantes se abrazaban y besaban sin llamar la atención. Carly y Spencer les tomaban fotos para recodar siempre aquel momento. Todo había sido felicidad hasta que… Carly comenzó a sentir dolores en el estomago, poco tiempo después Freddie presento las mismas dolencias. _

_-__**Carly, Freddie ¿Se encuentran bien?**__ Pregunto Sam mientras los dos mencionados se tocaban el abdomen pues sentían mucho dolor. _

_Ninguno de los dos contesto, cayeron al suelo como abatidos por balas perdidas. Sam comenzó a gritar cuando espuma bañada en sangre comenzaron a brotar de sus bocas. Spencer llamo a una ambulancia mientras la gente presente en el restaurante miraba la escena con terror. Poco tiempo después Carly dejo de convulsionar en el suelo y se quedo inmóvil… estaba muerta…Freddie aun temblando le susurro a Sam en el oído:_

_**-Sam… te amo…**__ Poco tiempo después el también se quedo en el suelo… inmóvil… sin respirar._

_Sam comenzó a gritar con desesperación mientras movía los cuerpos de Carly y Freddie que yacían fríos y pálidos. Los paramédicos llegaron y lo único que hicieron fue colocar mantas blancas sobre los dos cuerpos. Los policías veían la escena del crimen mientras el dueño temblaba de miedo y el camarero se reía en sus adentros. Pero mientras se reía se le cayo el frasquito en el cual llevaba el veneno. Uno de los policías lo observo y arresto…pasearía muchos años en la cárcel por este suceso._

_Spencer lloraba en silencio al igual que Sam. Su hermanita estaba muerta…ya no habría más "Icarly" Nunca más. _

_-__**Buenas noches. Hoy en uno de los restaurantes más famosos y recién abiertos aquí en la ciudad de Seattle, ocurrió un triste acontecimiento para los seguidores del web show "Icarly" Una de sus anfitrionas conocida como Carly Shay y su productor técnico Freddie Benson fueron envenados. Lamentamos este suceso ya que su programa era conocido a nivel mundial. Su asesino ya fue capturado. Descansen en paz Freddie Benson y Carly Shay.**__ Dijo uno de los periodistas en el segmento principal de aquel noticiero. Mientras en el set se escuchaba que ponían una marcha fúnebre para acompañar la nota. _

Sam se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama y cerro lo ojos con pesadez, luego escucho las voces de Carly y Freddie que la llamaban por su nombre.

_**-Sam… Sam… Sam… ¡SAM!**_

**Aquí llego este capitulo.** El próximo será el final de este fanfic. Muchas gracias a todos los que me desearon feliz cumpleaños. Para ser sincera a mí también me pareció original la muerte de Carly y Freddie ya me había aburrido de las "maneras tradicionales". Como soy nueva aquí no se si me pueden recomendar fics para leer, no importa la categoría. Gracias a:

**Jennmcfan, Icarly-seddie PurpleAM138, chico cj seddie, nerdy22, caroo13, SeddieLove2.**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Icarly no me pertenecen.

**OoOoOo**

**-Sam… Sam ¡Sam levántate ya!** Gritaron Freddie y Carly al mismo tiempo mientras afuera Spencer se estaba encargando del auto.

Cuando Sam finalmente se levanto del sillón, miro fijamente a su amiga y a su novio. Lagrimas cayeron de su rostro, abrazo a Freddie con todas sus fuerzas quien cayo al suelo sorprendido. Carly no tenia idea del por que Sam había reaccionado así. Sam se miro a si misma, portaba la ropa que ella llevaba la noche que su novio y su amiga murieron. Un momento ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño?

**-¡Sam! ¿Te ocurre algo?** Pregunto Freddie algo confundido, pues eran raras las ocasiones en las cuales Sam, lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, el solía quedar completamente adolorido después de aquellos abrazos.

Ella no le dijo nada solo le sonrió en silencio, Carly arqueaba una ceja, tomo del brazo a Freddie y luego le dijo a Sam:

**-Spencer ya preparo el auto, te esperamos afuera**. Dijo mientras ella y Freddie salían dirigiéndose al auto, en el cual Spencer manifestaba su disgusto; iban a llegar tarde.

Sam observo el lugar una vez mas, se dio cuenta que cerca de ella había una bolsa de tocino irlandés, lo miro y decidió que antes de la siesta no lo volvería a comer. Entonces tomo su bolso y salió; si llegaban al restaurante y se topaban con el mesero, estaba segura en que no dejaría que su novio y su amiga, tomaran las bebidas.

Pensó y pensó, entro de nuevo y jalo la bolsa de tocino.

**-Me provocaras pesadillas, pero sabes bien.** Dijo mientras lo introducía un poco de tocino y al fin se subió al auto.

Al menos todo fue una pesadilla.

**Hasta aquí llego esta historia. **

Si este el fin. Estoy segura que algunos se quedaron impactados con este final y otros no. Aprovecho para informales que voy a publicar otra historia de Icarly, pero esta será más larga y habrá más drama. Se llamara **"Contigo hasta el Final**" y será obviamente Seddie. Hasta pronto, espero sus comentarios en este ultimo capitulo y en mi próximo proyecto. Muchísimas gracias a:

**PurplehAM138, KeNiiNiiCoL, Leslie Princess Seddie, Icarly-seddie, nerdy22, SeddieLove2, Isabel Kagamine, Caroo13, chico cj Seddie, jennmcfan, icarlyforever.**

Gracias.

**xXSiekavizzaXx **


End file.
